In accordance with the trend for a compact, multifunctional electronic equipment, e.g., a mobile telephone and a portable personal computer, the number of types of batteries used for such an electronic equipment is increased. Regarding a connector (a battery terminal) used for electrically connecting the electronic equipment to the battery, many types of the batteries. For example, for a battery having an electrode parallel to the inserting direction of the battery (battery having an electrode that comes in slidable contact with the battery terminal) and a battery having an electrode intersecting the inserting direction of the battery (battery having an electrode that abuts against the battery connector to come in contact with it), terminals having different structures are used.